


Mood Rings

by DoodleGirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi loves his boyfriend, Bokuto is a dork, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Kuroo amplifies it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleGirl/pseuds/DoodleGirl
Summary: The three times Akaashi's emotions were given away by a mood ring, and each emotion had something to do with a certain owl





	Mood Rings

_Bokuto's weakness number 15: he never stops talking._

Akaashi's inner thoughts did little to save him from the torturous being called Bokuto Koutarou. The owl was talking his ears off, discussing random things such as if an elephant and giraffe got into a fight who would win? Honestly, some of the things he said were so dumb Akaashi wanted to dig a hole and bury himself. 

"So when Kuroo was gettin' ready for his date, be suddenly says to me 'how do I look, Bo?' And I replied saying 'with your eyes, bro' and he gave me this look and I have no idea why. I was just answering his question???" Bokuto started another story. 

Akaashi had to hold back a groan. He buried his face in his hands and sighed, preparing himself for even dumber stories. Akaashi loved Bokuto, he really did, but sometimes.... actually, he's always difficult. If he wasn't so deeply in love with him, he'd have gone crazy by now. Akaashi has learned to tolerate Bokuto, but on bad days like this it's tougher to control his emotions. 

Hold on, when did Bokuto stop talking? Akaashi looked up, seeing his boyfriend turned and sadly staring into space. 

"Are you okay, Bokuto?" He asked, an eyebrow raised in confusion. 

Bokuto looked at Akaashi, a frown on his face. "Your mood ring is orange. That means you're annoyed. I'm sorry." 

Ah, that's right. Bokuto had gotten him this mood ring as a gift. It was a silver owl, the belly serving as the spot for the color of your mood. Akaashi looked at his hand and saw that it was indeed orange. He sighed. 

"Koutarou... _I_ should be sorry. I've been having a bad day, and it's one of those rare times that I get really emotional. I'm sorry you felt like you had to stop." He said, smiling softly. 

"Akaashi... I LOVE YOU!" Bokuto jumped onto his boyfriend, hugging him tightly and crying into his shoulder. 

Akaashi chuckled slightly. "Why are _you_ the one crying? I should be crying since I'm having a bad day." He smiled and stroked his partner's crazy hair. 

"Don't you worry, Agaashi. I'll make sure the rest of your day is amazing! I'll give you lots of kisses and hugs!" Bokuto cried, and started peppering wet, snotty kisses all over Akaashi's face. 

Akaashi screeched in disgust, but laughed all the same. He pushed Bokuto away. "At least blow your nose first." 

Bokuto sniffled and nodded, rushing off to wipe his face. Akaashi sighed once more, but this time in content. He looked at his mood ring and smiled. 

Yellow. _Happy_. 

\-------------------

Akaashi doesn't mind Bokuto's and Kuroo's close relationship. He knows that they're just really good friends that do and say stupid things and occasionally get gay with each other. Akaashi understands that they're just playing around and don't really mean anything 'suggestive' that they do. 

However, when your boyfriend is flirting with his best friend, it's still flirting with someone other than you. 

"Bro, your eyes are gorgeous. They distract me from your crazy hair." Kuroo grinned at his best friend. 

"I could say the same for you, bro. Your smile lights up the entire room. And your hyena laugh can cheer anyone up." Bokuto grinned back, leaning forward. 

Kuroo dramatically placed a hand on his chest. "Bro, I'm flattered. Getting such a complement from such a hot guy warms my heart." 

Bokuto slightly bowed. "Anything for you." 

"Ohohoho? What's this? Bo, looks like your boyfriend is jealous of our loooove~" Kuroo nudged Bokuto. 

Akaashi blushed and gave him a dirty look. "Is it true? Are you jealous, Akaashi?" He was asked. 

Akaashi huffed and looked away. "Of course not. You're just fooling around, I have no reason to get jealous." 

"Your mood ring says otherwise." Kuroo pointed out with a shit eating grin. 

With a slight gasp, Akaashi checked his ring. 

Green. 

He groaned and dropped his head into his hands. Kuroo laughed, but Bokuto didn't. Instead, he hugged Akaashi tightly. 

"Sorry, bro. The love of my life is calling for me." Bokuto said and started petting his boyfriend. 

"Gaaay." 

"Shut up, you're gayer than both of us combined." Bokuto sneered, but in a joking way. 

Akaashi stayed in his embarrassed ball and let Bokuto pet him. Damn mood ring. He'd take it off, but Bokuto would get upset. Well, it's not doing any harm, so he'll keep it on. 

\--------------------------

"Akaashi?" 

"..."

"..'Kaashi?"

"..."

"Babe?"

A sigh. "Yes, Bokuto?" 

"Are you mad at me?" 

"Why would you say that?" 

"Your mood ring is red." 

Bokuto and Akaashi were sitting on the couch, Akaashi with a book in his hand. The raven haired male marked his spot in the book before closing it, setting it to the side. 

"No, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at this author. There's a character that's quite like you, so of course I love him, but the author just made him get together with the meanest character." Akaashi reassured him. 

Bokuto let out a huge sigh of relief. "Oh thank god. I thought you figured out what I did to your laptop." He blurted out, then immediately covered his mouth afterwards. 

Akaashi gave him a look. "Bokuto... what did you do to my laptop." He deadpanned. 

Bokuto started sweating, avoiding eye contact. "U-uh.. n-nothing, nothing at all! What are you talkin' about, I didn't do anything I swear!" He laughed nervously. 

Akaashi leaned in closer to Bokuto's face. "Koutarou. If I go get my laptop right now, will there be anything different about it?" 

Bokuto shivered visibly. "...yes, I mean no!" 

Akaashi closed his eyes and got up. Even his mood ring couldn't pick up on what emotion he was feeling. Akaashi walked towards his room, Bokuto scrambling to get up and follow him. However, before Bokuto could get into the room, Akaashi shut the door and locked it. He could hear Bokuto screech in horror. 

Akaashi sat on his bed and grabbed his computer, opening it up. The first thing he noticed was his lock screen. It was the ugliest picture of Akaashi that's ever been taken. Keeping his straight face, Akaashi unlocked his computer, preparing for the worst. 

He had to hold back a groan. His wallpaper was a collection of Bokuto selfies. Some were ugly, some were cute, and some were downright naughty. Akaashi sighed as his eyes fell onto a folder titled 'Nudes'. He didn't even want to click on it. 

As he deleted the folder and put his wallpaper and screen lock back to normal, Akaashi noticed yet another new folder. This one wasn't named, so he was suspicious about it. Deciding to click on it, Akaashi was met with a closeup picture of Kuroo. He should have known the cat had a part in this. 

Akaashi deleted that folder as well then closed his laptop. Getting up, he unlocked the door and opened it to find Bokuto laying on the ground, unmoving. 

"...you okay?" 

"Your mood ring is still red..." 

Akaashi crossed his arms and sighed, then pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're ridiculous. You and Kuroo both. How'd you even get into it without knowing the password?" 

Bokuto didn't get up, he didn't even move. "...Kenma..." 

Akaashi rubbed his temples. Poor Kenma, being dragged into their pranks. "I should expect things like this by now, but it still gets me frustrated. Don't do it again, please." 

Bokuto nodded and sat up. "Yes, sir..." 

Dammit, why did he have to be so cute? Akaashi sighed and held out his arms. His mood ring went from red to pink. _Affectionate_. 

"Come here, Koutarou." 

Bokuto's face lit up like fireworks. "AKAASHIIIIIII!!" He pounced on his boyfriend, knocking him to the ground. "I'm so sorry, I knew I shouldn't have gone through your laptop and changed it!" 

Akaashi hugged Bokuto, rubbing his back. "So you looked through it, too, huh?" 

Bokuto's eyes widened. "N-no!" 

Akaashi chuckled. "It's okay. Just don't do it again." 

"Of course, Keji." 

\--------------------------


End file.
